Soundtracks
The music for Last Exile was created by Dolce Triade, Shuntaro Okino, and Hitomi Kuroishi. Last Exile O.S.T. Details *Format: Album *Japanese Release Date: 6/21/2003 *North American Release Date: 2/17/2004 *Number of Discs: 1 *Japanese Label: Victor Entertainment *North American Label: Geneon *Run Time: 59 minutes *Japanese ASIN: B00009KM3U *North American ASIN: B00012QLZU Track List #Cloud Age Symphony 6:01 #A Morning in Norkia 2:42 #Workin' on the Cloud 2:28 #To the Race 2:00 #Prayer for Love 4:38 #Brave Willing 2:24 #Cover Stories 3:56 #Flyin' to Fly 2:17 #Requiem in the Air 3:45 #Hello, Kitty Girl 1:32 #Chivalry Spirits 2:31 #Advances 2:26 #Naval Affair 2:11 #All is Over 3:11 #skywriting 5:12 #Silverna 3:05 #Vanishing Point 1:44 #Complicated Decision 2:01 #Over The Sky 4:33 Musicians *''Strings'': Masatsugu Shinozaki Group (10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 17, 18) *''Violin'': Yasunao Ishida (2, 3, 4) *''Cello'': Kaori Chiba (2, 3, 6) *''Woodwinds'': Takashi Asahi (2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 17) *''Sax'': Makoto Hirahara (7) *''Harp'': Tomoyuki Asakawa (5) *''Percussion'': Ikuo Kakehashi (2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12) *''Brass'': Koji Nishimura Group (11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18) *''Piano'': Yuki Yamamoto (9) *''Voice'': Hitomi Kuroishi (13) Scans Leostfront.jpg|Front cover Leostback.jpg|Track list Leostbooklet.jpg|Inside booklet with lyrics Last Exile O.S.T. 2 Details *Format: Album *Japanese Release Date: 9/3/2003 *North American Release Date: 4/13/2004 *Number of Discs: 1 *Japanese Label: Victor Entertainment *North American Label: Geneon *Run Time: 67 minutes *Japanese ASIN: B0000AFOL6 *North American ASIN: B0001GF23I Track List #Road to the Light 3:46 #Head in the Clouds 5:51 #Fleet of Littleships 1:42 #Heavy Cocoon 1:55 #Ground Stream 2:28 #A Stimulant 1:40 #Rays of hope 4:37 #Beautiful Fields 3:58 #Coronation 3:32 #Lost Friend 4:23 #Princess, Sophia 3:13 #I can see a heart 3:26 #Malicious Queen 1:42 #Ceremonious Play 3:05 #Counterattack 2:03 #Make Advantage 2:41 #Dreams of Fathers 2:49 #LASTEXILE 4:06 #Over The Sky (Angel Feather version) 5:58 #A New World Has Come 4:50 Musicians *''Stings'': Masatsugu Shinozaki Group (1, 3-6, 8-10, 11, 14-20) *''Violin'': Masatsugu Shinozaki (3, 10, 20) *''Woodwinds'': Takashi Asahi (1, 9, 10, 11, 17, 18) *''Oboe'': Masakazu Ishibashi (1, 9, 10, 14, 16, 18, 19) *''Clarinet'': Tadashi Hoshino (1, 9, 14, 16, 18, 19) *''Horn'': Otohiko Fujita (1, 3, 4, 9, 15, 16, 17, 18) *''Harp'': Tomoyuki Asakawa (1, 9, 10, 15, 17) *''Acoustic Guitar'': Masayoshi Furukawa (8, 20) *''Percussion'': Ikuo Kakehashi (1, 3, 4, 7, 13, 16, 18, 19, 20) *''Brass'': Koji Nishimura Group (1, 3, 4, 5, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18) *''Piano'': Yuki Yamamoto (11) *''Background Voice'': Marie Cochrane (20) *''Voice'': Hitomi Kuroishi (10, 14, 18) Scans Leost2cover.jpg|Front cover Leost2back.jpg|Track list Leost2booklet.jpg|Inside booklet with lyrics Cloud Age Symphony Details *Format: Single *Release Date: 5/21/2003 *Number of Discs: 1 *Label: Victor Entertainment *Run Time: 22 minutes *ASIN: B000091KXX Track List #Cloud Age Symphony 6:01 #skywriting 5:12 #Cloud Age Symphony (instrumental) 6:00 #skywriting (instrumental) 5:08 Scans Cloudagesymphonycover.jpg|Front cover and track list Cloudagesymphonybooklet.jpg|Inside booklet with lyrics Last Exile -Fam, The Silver Wing- O.S.T. Details *Format: Album *Released Date: 12/21/2011 *Number of Discs: 1 *Label: Flying Dog *Run Time: 61:17 *ASIN: B005XTLFLG Track List #Silver Wing 1:53 #Buddy (TV size) 1:32 #Sanctuary 2:18 #Heart in the Right 2:12 #Back to the Place 2:02 #A Rose in the Wind 3:08 #Original Sin 1:50 #Amazing Land 2:53 #National Disappearance 2:50 #Sky to Recovery 2:44 #Tail Wind 3:09 #Wings of Honor 2:18 #My Favorite Home 2:12 #Ominous Clouds 2:30 #Failed to Resolve the Crisis 2:34 #Gamesmanship 2:25 #Red-letter Warfare 1:39 #I've Got Friends 4:42 #Sorrows of Life 2:31 #Rolling Take-off 1:49 #Reconciled My Fate 1:31 #Merciless Attack 2:50 #Critical Points 1:14 #The First Exile 2:03 #Starboard 4:28 Musicians *''Strings'': Masatsugu Shinozaki Group *''Violin'': Masatsugu Shinozaki *''Trumpet'': Eric Miyashiro, Yusuke Nakano, Sho Okumura, Kosuke Nakayama *''Trombone'': Ejiro Nakagawa, Kanade Shishiuchi, Shinsuke Torizuka, Koichi Nonoshita *''Woodwinds'': Takashi Asahi *''Sax'': Makoto Hirahara *''Harp'': Tomoyuki Asakawa *''Guitar'': Masayoshi Furukawa *''Percussion'': Ikuo Kakehashi *''Piano, keyboard, vocals, bouzouki'': Hitomi Kuroishi Category:Music